


I'm Your Brother

by TheMistyDarkPrincess



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fiction, Literature, Short Stories, family life, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 03:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1330999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMistyDarkPrincess/pseuds/TheMistyDarkPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(As seen on my dA)</p><p>America has a moment, who better to cheer him up his brother?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Your Brother

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PanDitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanDitty/gifts).



I’m Your Brother

       Loudness… that was the first thing that met Canada’s ears as he slipped into the conference room where the world meeting was being held that month, outside the sound of rain pouring outside the building mixed with the yelling and shouting that was inside the room.  It was the norm of these meetings for there to be at least three if not twelve fights between France and England, and the usual release of an evil aura from Russia while he smiled innocently was also common.  There was also the shout of “pasta” that came from Italy and the rebuttal from Germany and the shouts of “I’m the HERO” from America that were commonplace as well.  However one of those things was missing at the moment.  Everything else was defiantly occurring as par normal, but the shouts of “I’m the HERO” were mysteriously missing.  Looking around, the Canadian was met with the empty seat of his normally enthusiastic Southern Neighbor.  This was odd considering the other was usually early (well early in the sense of coming in as soon as the meeting actually was about to start).  Walking over to France, he tapped the flamboyant man on the shoulder to gain his attention, the arm holding Kumoichi(?) tightening around the bear.  The other looked over, interrupting the insult he was about to throw at England.

       “Ah, Mathieu, don’t you look adorable as alwayz, can I ‘elp you withz somezing?”

       The man asked looking over at the other with his usual perverse look.  Canada felt a shiver go down his spine and he laughed nervously.

       “Not in the way you’re thinking, France.  I was wondering if you knew where America is.”

       France’s face fell to a pout before turning into a contemplative look and he looked back at his rival nation.

      “I haven’t ‘een Amerique, ‘ave you Angleterre?”

      The Brit paused and looked over at the empty seat.

      “Now that you mention it, I haven’t seen that git all day…  I wonder where he is.”

      Canada bit his bottom lip in contemplation before shrugging his shoulders figuring the other would come in at some point and took his seat.  A little while later an irritated Germany called the meeting to order, and at that time the doors opened revealing a very pale America who didn’t even bother to shout out about the arrival of “the HERO”.  All the nations paused as he took his seat and put his head on the table muttering a small apology for arriving late.  He looked like he hadn’t gotten any sleep at all for about a month.  Shaking off the shock, Germany shouted for the meeting to continue.  This made the country presenting (a very nervous Lithuania) jump and begin to stutter out his presentation again all the while glance over at Russia with a look of fear as the other continued to smile at the country that was formally under his control.

      While this was happening Canada couldn’t help but send a worried glance over at America who was now sitting up and staring blankly at the front, dark circles making his eyes look like he had been punched and given black eyes.  Halfway through the meeting it was becoming apparent that the nation was not doing well as he had dozed off, his brow was scrunching up as though he was having a nightmare.  Canada got up from his seat (leaving his bear on his seat since he was asleep) and moved to tap the other on the shoulder seeing as England was unwilling to do so.  England was too concerned with muttering about “irresponsible gits” to actually see the big picture.

      The result of Canada tapping America’s shoulder was instantaneous as the other bolt up from his chair, knocking it over, and was across the room with his back against the wall in no time at all, his breathing heavy and eyes unfocused from the fact he was awakened the way he was.  This caused another pause in the meeting and every single nation was now focused on America who was muttering to himself as though trying to calm his own racing heart.  Canada couldn’t believe the response his action had brought about and a deeper worry settled itself into his heart.

      “America… are you alright there chap?”

      England asked finally gaining a weak smile from the one in question.

      “Yeah… I’m fine… just fine… nothing’s wrong… nothing….”

      The other didn’t look convinced as he stood from his chair to go comfort his former colony only to be beat to the punch by Canada who was by the American’s side as soon as he had heard the others weak attempt to make everyone stop worry about him.  Usually the other would think this was just another one of America’s ploys to gain attention, but it was obvious something was terribly wrong by the way he was trying to make others lose interest in him.

      “America what’s wrong, really?”

      The American looked at his northern neighbor at those words, surprised that the other was at his side when he was sure he had made it to this side of the room alone.

      “Nothing…  Nothing’s wrong.  Just lack of sleep and all that stuff.  Been up watching too many horror movies by myself and you know how I get when I watch them alone.”

      The excuse was followed by a weak laugh and half-hearted thumbs up even though his face showed he didn’t fully comprehend who was talking to him.  Canada didn’t buy the excuse for a second (ignoring the fact the other had once again forgotten him) and reached for his northern neighbors arm leading him to the doors of the conference room.

      “We’ll be back in a second.  Sorry to interrupt.”

      There was no time for a response to the Canadian’s quick words before the door was closed behind the two countries that had stepped out.  Once outside the room the Canadian released his hold on America and watched as the other slumped against the wall next to the door and slid down with a kind of heaviness that was not normal for the normally energetic nation.  When America had finished his descent to the floor he brought his knees ups and pulled them close to his person with a heavy sigh.  Canada moved to sit next to the other observing him.  America was staring off into space and making it clear he was not paying attention to where he was.

      “America…?”

      Canada finally decided to speak up after it felt like the other was not going to himself.  America jolted a small bit and looked over at the one beside him.  Canada could swear for a second he saw water gathering in the corners of the others eyes before they were blinked away rapidly.

      “Yeah, what is it man?  And who are you anyways?”

      Canada could hear the apprehension in the others voice.

      “I’m Canada.  And I would like to know what is wrong with you?  And don’t tell me it’s because of watching horror movies.  I know better than that.”

      America stared at the other for a few moments before his eyes shifted downward.

      “Ever feel like you have no one to talk to because everyone you know finally has decided it isn’t worth listening to you anymore…?  Or because they want to delete you from existence…?  I have to deal with that as actual fact instead of just it being a feeling.  You don’t… you’re lucky… sure people forget about you, or confuse you with me, but they never treat you like you are the bane of existence… I am all alone it feels like.”

      Canada listened to the other, surprised by the others words and confessions.

      “America… are you having nightmares related these feelings?”

      The other weakly laughed at the others question.

      “You could say that.”

      Canada felt his heart drop at the words.  Slowly he reached over and pulled the other to him, making sure to rest the others head rested on his shoulder.

      “You aren’t alone America….  You have me.  I’m your brother, remember?  Even if the other countries _do_ abandon you, I will always be there for you.”

      It was those words that actually brought a soft sob from America.  Canada pulled the other closer and let him sob into his shoulder, one hand rubbing the others back.  After a while, America’s sobs stopped and Canada heard soft, even breaths that signaled sleep.  Smiling softly, the Canadian shifted the other so that he was resting against the wall and made his way back into the conference room.

      “Ah, Mathieu, how ez Amerique?”

      Canada heard France asked before he was fully inside the open door.  Entering fully, Canada closed the door quietly behind him.

      “Um… that is what I wanted to talk to you about.  America fell asleep while talking to me so I’m going to take him back to the hotel.  Can you send both him and me the notes we miss?”

      France nodded and Germany gave his consent for the two to leave.  Canada gave a small wave to the others in the room and began to turn to leave the room when he felt a hand on his shoulder.  Looking over his shoulder he was greeted with the sight of England with a concerned look on his face.

      “Take care of that idiot alright?”

      Canada smiled at the other.

      “Of course, after all…  I am his brother, even if that fact is always forgotten along with my existence.”

      With that said the Canadian walked out the door to where he left his sleeping brother and left England standing there with an indistinguishable look on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> First off:  
> Hetalia does not belong to me, it belongs to Himaruya Hidekazu
> 
> Second:  
> Enjoy and comment if you like! I would like to know your opinions on this one. Pretty sure I went OOC at some points... Sorry about that. Also sorry for any mistakes you see I missed in the editing process.


End file.
